Astonishing Tales Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Germans of Lost Lake Other Characters: * ** Reggie (New Britannia) * ** Wilhelm (New Britannia) Races and Species: * * * * * ** Archaeopteryx ** Plesiosauria Locations: * ** Lost Lake * | StoryTitle2 = This Badge Bedeviled | Writer2_1 = Len Wein | Penciler2_1 = George Tuska | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Brothers Damian and Joshua Link grew up on opposite paths. While Josh progressed from delinquent to criminal, Damian became the best police officer he could. Their paths crossed one fateful night when Damian and his partner responded to the silent alarm at a bio-genetics lab, Futura Research Laboratories that Josh and his cohorts were breaking into to steal equipment for their boss. When the criminals are caught, their guns are quickly thrown into a nearby acid bath to prevent the crooks from retrieving them. During a struggle, the brothers fall together into a chamber where they get accidentally bombarded with experimental rays that appear to kill Damian and turn Josh's hair white. Josh's accomplice shoots the other cop and the crooks escape, but two days later a news report reveals that Damian recovered and named his brother as one of the suspects in the robbery and homicide. With their anonymity compromised, Josh's partners turn on him and take him back to the labs to dispose of his body in an acid bath. Josh's fear and desperation ends up triggering a newfound power -- his life essence vacates his body and goes into his brother's. Without realizing why, Damian suddenly knows where to go to save Josh and finds his strength and speed doubled when dealing with his would-be killers. With the danger passed, Josh's spirit returns to his own body just as the police arrive to take him away. Despite the rescue, Josh refuses to forgive Damian for turning him in. The brothers are separated once more, now with a mystery hanging over their heads. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Brackett * Monk Races and Species: * Locations: * Futura Research Laboratories * * | StoryTitle3 = ...Though Some Call It Magic! | Writer3_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Inker3_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist3_1 = Tom Palmer | Letterer3_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = It is the time of each year in which Dr. Doom is allowed to summon and challenge the devil and try to win back the soul of his deceased mother. After casting a spell to summon the Lord of Lie's presence in his castle, Doom battles the Devil's chosen champion: Kagrok the Killer. Kagrok proves to be a superior opponent, and the only means that Doom manages to survive is due to his personal force field. However, the creature is able to break through it and easily defeat Dr. Doom. With the contest lost, the Devil and his minion disappear, Cynthia von Doom's soul still in his possession. Doom revives, and vows that when the next year comes to pass, he will be strong enough to beat the devil and free his mothers soul. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Kristin Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Notes = | Trivia = * "This Badge Bedeviled" ended with a note from the editor asking readers to write in if they wanted to see more of the Brothers Link. They never got more of their own stories, but Josh soon gets revealed as the secret identity of the Zodiac Cartel member, Gemini. | Recommended = | Links = }}